Exclusive to me
Info What surprise will be waiting for you at the party hold by an old friend of mother? Objective Have a date with Barris: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Imperial Egg +1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Barris titled "To Lady Ellenstein" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I feel so reckless to escape the ball with you today. But I have always lived with restraint for most of my life. To act based on my feelings didn't feel bad. All in all, reason is my old friend, but it needs to rest at times. Especially when I'm in your presence. If you feel offended, I will apologize in person tomorrow. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mother, do you remember Lady House said she wanted to have a chat with us? This is the invitation she sent saying there will be a luncheon. She wants us to attend. Eliza: Finsel is already in the middle of winter. Magda: Yeah, there is a freezing chill in the air that brings crispness to the leaves, bejewelled with frost, that crunch underfoot. Eliza: An old lady like me would wish to stay in the warm, to observe from a duvet, fingers wrapped snugly around some cocoa rather than going out. Would you like to go alone? Story Chat 2 Magda: Well... Noble B: Lady Ellenstein, I've been looking forward to this day for a long time. I must thank Lady House for this opportunity! Madam House: Unfortunately, her mother wasn't able to attend. She would be very pleased to see you and Lord Hurd. Magda: Um... Lady A: Lady Ellenstein, Lord Hurd is a young talent and so sincere. You should have a good time with him. I must take my leave now. Magda: (It turns out this was her true intention to invite me to the luncheon...) Noble B: Lady Ellenstein, what should be talk about? Oh, the fabric of your dress seems to be rare! Is it imported from the Demon Realm? Barris: Lady Ellensetin! Magda: Lord Sakan? Have you also received an invitation? I didn't remember seeing your name on the guest list... Barris: Lady House invited me but I didn't agree because I had something to deal with. I heard your voice when I passed by, but I didn't expect you were actually here. Noble B: That's... Lord Barris Sakan! Oh my! I didn't expect to meet you as well! Today really is my lucky day! Please let me introduce myself. I am Hills Hurd who returned to Finsel this year. My ancestors once served as a guard for Grand Duke Sakan. There is also a suit of armor in my house- Barris: I see. Excuse me, Lady Ellenstein, can we have a talk? — Barris: Can you tell me why you were at this luncheon? Magda: Huh? What happened with this luncheon? I saw people I knew here... Barris: Do you know why I would reject Lady House's invitation? Because she told me her niece admires me and wanted to see me in person. Magda: She wanted to introduce you to a lady? So Lord Hills was someone she selected for me? Barris: Do you not know beforehand? Magda: Lady House is a friend of my mother. She invited her and me to attend. She just it is just for a chat and she mentioned nothing else. Barris: Well. Then do you want to escape from this unsatisfactory dancing ball? Magda: E- Escape...? Barris: Follow me, Lady Ellenstein. (Takes her hand) — Barris: Are you ready to run, Lady Ellenstein? We have to be quick. Magda: What?! Barris: If your high heels make it inconvenient, I can carry you while running. Magda: No, I can run! I once chase a thief in the slums who stole my wallet for three blocks on high heels. Barris: In that case, I don't have to worry. Just don't let go, Lady Ellenstein. — Magda: (Is this really Lord Barris? He actually took my hand pulled me away from a boring party?) — Magda: (But this is the first time I ran from a ball into the streets. It feels nice...) (The wind is blowing, and hearing high heels strike the ground... This hand that's pulling me gives me the feeling of freedom and safety.) Thank you for saving me from the ball, Lord Sakan. Barris: My logic tells me it's not appropriate to do so. But sometimes, we also need to ignore logic and follow our heart. Magda: Follow our heart? What you said makes sense. Barris: I will send some compensation gifts to Madam House later. So, please enjoy this time with me. Magda: Wait... You don't have to work? Barris: I already went through the files yesterday. Now I can take a holiday. Let's go over there. Magda: (This place... is the Ready-to-Wear clothing store that just opened in Finsel. Why are we here?) — Shop Owner: Lord Sakan, nice to meet you again. I already prepared what you want. Is it for this lady? Miss, you're really blessed that he personally prepare... Barris: Lady Hols, please present the clothes to Lady Ellenstein. Shop Owner: Ah, so she was Lady Ellenstein. I thought about who could be this person that you wanted to give that to! It's a great honor for this store to have you, Lady Ellenstein! Please wait a moment. Magda: Huh? You prepared clothes for me? Barris: Well, I don't have any experience in dating. If you have something to say, please say it. Magda: (We're... dating? Since when? Shop Owner: Lady Ellenstein, here it is. Let me help you put it on. As for Lord Sakan, why don't you just stay in front of the fitting room? *After a while...* Magda: Lord Sakan, how do I look with this white dress? There is a big bow around the waist, and Lady Hols said that I look thinner. Barris: ... *After a while...* Magda: What about this yellow one? Lady Hols said this piece was designed according to a famous fairytale. The wide skirt looks good when I spin around. Barris: ... *After a while...* Magda: This black one... The neckline is a bit too revealing. I'm not used to this. What do you think? Barris: *blushes*... Magda: Well, if you don't like it, then I will... Barris: Enough. There's no need to try again. Magda: Huh? Barris: Lady Hols, please pack all these and send them to the Ellensteins. Magda: All of those outfits for me? But I haven't finished and some aren't even suitable for me. Barris: Don't worry, these clothes are made to your size. And all of them look great on you. Madga: But you didn't say anything and just kept frowning. I thought it would be awful to... Barris: ...*blushes* Not at all. I'm frowning... because I don't want to have others stare at you. Magda: Is that so? : Rebuke : Are you referring to those who are looking at us outside? They should just be curious. You don't have to convict them. They'll be scared away. : Barris: Well, I don't mind doing that to them. : Magda: What? : Barris: *blushes* It's sinful for them to look at you like that. This moment belongs to you and me. I don't want to share it with others. Please forgive me. : Magda: While I don't understand, you don't have to say that. (I don't know what to say in this kind of atmosphere...) : Barris: Don't worry. Let me escort you home. The sun is already setting. It might be dark when we get there. This is what I always wanted to do. : Ask : Magda: Why not show them? We wear clothes to show others, don't we? Even they can't see it now, they can still see it at the ball. : Barris: You are right. But time belongs to us alone. I hope that you belong to me at this moment. : Magda: ...(Am I blushing?) : Barris: If I say those who stare at you are all guilty, would you think I'm out of my mind? : Magda: No, I... : Barris: Shh, stop talking. I admit, I've indeed lost my mind now. Let the old friend of reason leave me for a while and let me get along with this wonderful feeling of losing control. Story Chat 3 Eliza: Are all these clothes sent by Lord Sakan?! Magda: Yes... Mother. Eliza: If I'm not mistaken, at the door was the carriage of the Sakans. Did Lord Sakan personally send you back? Magda: Yes. Because it would be soon night time. He said... escorting a lady home is something any gentleman will do. Eliza: I see. But I haven't heard anything about him escorting other women to their houses. Magda, why are you blushing? Magda: Me? Ah... It's because it's so hot? Eliza: Silly girl, I didn't say thing. Why are you so eager to deny? Magda: I... don't know. Eliza: Hahah... Maybe you'll know later, my child. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Transcript Category:Event Quests